Bone cement is injected during various surgical procedures, such as vertebroplasty procedures, in order to consolidate the structure of the bone after injury, natural wear or degeneration due to a degenerative disease.
The bone cements currently used have the specificity of being composed of at least two substances, a powder and a liquid, which need to be mixed so as to obtain a homogeneous composition. In order to strengthen and reinforce, for example, a weakened vertebra, the cement formed in this way must subsequently be inserted by injection into the vertebral body of the vertebra to be treated.